Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors
Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors is an upcoming animated feature film from Marvel Animation, planned for release in 2018. Press Info Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors is a long-anticipated event, bringing together Marvel’s newest and beloved characters that have garnered major fan excitement over the last few years. Powered teens Ms. Marvel, Squirrel Girl, Quake, Patriot, America Chavez, and Inferno join forces as an unlikely, but formidable crew of aspiring heroes. When a threat no one could have expected bears down on the Marvel Universe, this ragtag, untrained band of teens have no choice but to rise together and prove to the world that sometimes the difference between a "hero" and "misfit" is just in the name. "Marvel characters are so relatable because they live in our world and face the same challenges we do. So I'm very excited that our Marvel Rising team of heroes is so inclusive, reflecting characters with different backgrounds, particularly a set of strong female leads that our young audience can connect with", said Cort Lane, Marvel’s Senior Vice President of Animation & Family Entertainment. Cast *'Gwen Stacy/Ghost-Spider' (formerly Spider Gwen) voiced by Dove Cameron – a free spirited teen who found her calling to be a super hero after being bitten by a radioactive spider and gaining spider-like powers. As Ghost-Spider, she aids those in need, but has to keep her alter-ego a secret from her father, Captain George Stacy, who sees Ghost-Spider as more of a menace than a hero. *'Daisy Johnson/Quake' voiced by Chloe Bennet – a leading agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. whose tendency for rule-breaking gets her into trouble now and then. Daisy befriends the young group of heroes and through them discovers how to become a better leader. She can generate powerful vibrational waves, which produce effects similar to earthquakes. *'Dante Pertuz/Inferno' voiced by Tyler Posey – a brooding, dark loner on the run. Dante has the power of pyrokinesis, which makes him capable of generating flames – however, he is not fully in control of his fiery abilities. It is a thin line between good guy and villain for the unpredictable Inferno. *'Victor Kohl/Exile' voiced by Booboo Stewart – a charming, handsome, and troublesome young Inhuman whose quest for superiority places him into the wrong crowd. He can use Darkforce energy to create weapons and portals that allow him to teleport. *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' voiced by Kathreen Khavari – a devoted fan of Super Heroes, especially of her mentor Captain Marvel; she is determined that she too can be a great hero! If only she’d be taken seriously. Kamala is equipped with metamorphic powers that allow her to stretch, enlarge, or shrink her overall size, parts of her body, or alter her physical appearance. She is especially fond of "embiggening" her fists. *'Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl' voiced by Milana Vayntrub – the uber-positive, hilarious best friend and teammate of Ms. Marvel. With advanced computer skills, enhanced strength, agility, durability, and senses of a squirrel, Doreen (along with her squirrel partner, Tippy Toe!), is primed and ready to become a successful hero. *'America Chavez' voiced by Cierra Ramirez – a strong, independent young hero whose painful past drives her to reject leadership and remain a loner. America’s powers include superhuman strength, speed, and durability, plus the ability to fly. *'Rayshaun Lucas/Patriot' voiced by Kamil McFadden – a natural born leader who is quick to leap into action to impress his colleagues at S.H.I.E.L.D. Rayshaun strives to live up to Captain America’s legacy with integrity, honesty, and order above all. His skills include heightened strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *'Gloria "Glory" Grant' voiced by Skai Jackson – Gloria is Gwen Stacy's friend and member of their garage band "The Emm-Jays". Gloria is a smart, hard-working girl that genuinely cares for Gwen, but has felt a distance growing between them ever since their friend, Kevin, was murdered. When being casual, Gloria’s known to be funny, sarcastic and sassy. *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' voiced by Kim Raver – a bold leader who doesn’t sugar-coat and is guided by a strong sense of duty and honor. She's the ultimate inspiration for our band of misfit heroes. She is equipped with superhuman strength, can fly at high speeds, and can project intense energy blasts. *'Hala' voiced by Ming-Na Wen – Hala is a Kree Accuser bent on galactic domination. She’ll go to any length or treacherous means to achieve what she, and the entire Kree race, wants: Power. Hala is cold, cryptic and nefarious, often challenging those who try to oppose her. *'Captain George Stacy' voiced by Steven Weber – Chief of the NYPD and Gwen Stacy’s loving, but fiercely protective father. Captain Stacy is a very disciplined, hard-working man that will stop at nothing to obtain justice – who unfortunately sees Ghost-Spider as a menace and a threat to society. *'Lockjaw' and Tippy Toe are voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Two lovable and heroic sidekicks: Lockjaw is Kamala’s trusty, teleporting mutt and Tippy Toe is Doreen’s partner in crime and best squirrel friend. Gallery Rising Secret Warriors logo.png RSW - America Chavez.png RSW - Captain Marvel.png RSW - Ghost Spider.png RSW - Inferno.png RSW - Lockjaw.png RSW - Ms. Marvel.png RSW - Patriot.png RSW - Squirrel Girl.png RSW - Tippy Toe.png RSW - Quake.png MSWRMainModelLineup-2.jpg Wc-socialAmerica.jpg Wc-social-CapMarvel.jpg Wc-social-Ghost.jpg Wc-social-Inferno.jpg Wc-social-Lockjaw.jpg Wc-social-MsMarvel.jpg Wc-social-Patriot.jpg Wc-social-Quake.jpg Wc-social-Sq.jpg Trivia *Chloe Bennet has previously played Quake (a.k.a. Daisy Johnson) on the 2013 live-action TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is the first actress to reprise her role in a Marvel animated adaptation. References Category:Animated films Category:Marvel Comics Category:Upcoming films Category:2018 films Category:Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors